FF4: The Story
by mintbaby
Summary: At the end of their hazardous journey, Kain exiled himself to Mt. Ordeals to pay for his sins. Now he must decide if his past will forever overshadow his future.
1. A Definition of Silence

_**.: The Story - Abridged :. **_

Author's Note: When I first conceptualized this tale with my editor Bergamot, I was so compelled by the intensity of the story and the complexity of the romance that I simply had to write it. Now I have an obligation to finish some of my 'in process' projects and can't give _'The Story'_ the intricate detail it merits. Rest assured, one day I will expand it into the epic it should be. _'The Story'_ will be told.

In the meantime, it has definitely been an important journey as a writer and seeker of poignant characters and conflicts. The experiences I learned here were instrumental in making my original fantasy fiction novel even better, as well as my ability as a whole.

If you like this style of story, you might enjoy 'Resurrected Honor' located at on characters from Final Fantasy IVtm. The characters within this story and the world they live in are the property of SQUARE-Enix®. They are used without permission (though I would love to have permission) and not to be seen as my property. The characters of Sara (the Oracle), her Apprentice Seth, and Kain's friend and comrade Ebb are my own creation. They are not to be used without permission.

‹ 1 › A Definition of Silence 

_Silence._

Silver-blue eyes intensified their study of the man in dark armor as he prepared his meal of stew over a carefully prepared fire. _Silence, Sara. Have you heard silence from a man of war before this time?_ Sara slightly tilted her head as she adjusted her hold on the intricately carved staff of white oak. She stood concealed within the shadows of the forest at the base of Mt. Ordeals. Still watching. Still studying the intensity of this man of armor and...

_Silence._

To Sara, silence was a treasured occurance. Sara was a telepath. An empath. An Oracle of the White Order. A gifted White Mage whom had studied alongside great mages such as Rosa, new queen of Baron, since a young age. Amazing all with her talents and intuitions and proudly wearing the pure white robe and hood of her station. Now she had dedicated herself to the leading of those searching Mt. Ordeals for their destiny and path to their future. _But this man. This man of war..._

A slight frown drew in winged eyebrows of pale caramel. A frown of intrigue and concern heightened the pure ethereal beauty of what seemed a sculptured face. A man of war should have burned with the experience of his age. The ice of hardness and distance of those witnessed miseries should have coated his soul and heart. This man was silence, and it hinted to the heat and chill hidden behind the wall she could not pass.

Sara absently smoothed her hand over the pearl-like orb at the apex of her staff. The fist-sized jewel glimmered and hummed as it enhanced her innate abilities, strengthening her perception and discernment as she again studied the wall within. It felt stronger than when she had first discovered it so very many months before. Less chiseled and more smooth. Less forced and more natural. It didn't bulge with the weight of his experience pressing behind it. It stood more as a sentinel to... _protect?_

Sara's expression grew thoughtful. _'You have done well these months alone,'_ she gently intoned. _'The calm and control are more natural for you.'_ Sara reached out with her essence to touch the wall, noticing the man's pause and lift of head. _'But does the peace evade you yet?'_ She studied the wall, hand still resting upon it as she also watched his external self. _'What keeps you returning here? What ordeal have you yet to face and--'_

The man stood, his searching gaze slightly narrowed as he slowly examined his surrounding and the forest.

Sara delicately removed her hand from the wall. _'Forgive me, man of war. I did not intend to invade. Your silence intrigues, and I search only for a way to listen to what it voices.'_

The man's gaze slowed and then halted at her position, but Sara knew he could not see her. As part of the journey of seeking a new future, Sara always kept her presence shielded until their self had grown ready to see her. It was a spiritual journey, as it were, to listen and see with a different portion of themselves. Today wasn't his time, so she would remain hidden.

But that he had found her location...

A smile caressed Sara's lips. _'Sleep well, man of war, for I know that at the end of your journey the silence will speak. You must prepare yourself for the story it has to tell.'_ She studied him a moment longer and then turned to vanish, not noticing the man's step her direction...

The presence within and without vanished. Kain, Dragoon of Baron, halted, still feeling the lingering of something just beyond his sense. A voice heard, yet not. And that voice had grown clearer each day. After each journey to Mt. Ordeals. After each exercise in control and separation.

So that he would never again be controlled. So that the voices would no longer decide his actions...

Kain examined the forest a moment longer before returning to the fire and his meager meal. The voice and presence here were different than the remembered chill of Golbez and Zeromus. It held a warmth. A gentleness and peace that beckoned him again to Mt. Ordeals in search of it. Peace had been so long absent from his life and heart that the call couldn't be ignored.

Kain lowered himself into a crouch before the fire, lowering himself also into the calm that soothed the questions and the aching need for peace. The answer waited somewhere along the path to Mt. Ordeals and, one day, he would find it.

And then he would have peace.

Sara thoughtfully watched the man of war's silent and steady progression up the more dangerous path of Mt. Ordeals. It had been a week since her last viewing of his self. His quiet determination. His listening. Searching within and without. Waiting. Watching. All were encompassed within his expression. Yet within his self... That portion was still removed from Sara.

Sara lifted a hand to the orb upon her staff, again focusing her self to the wall that waited for her study. She had seen many such walls within her experience as Oracle of Mt. Ordeals, but none had stood so completely against her in silence; muting her to the need that she knew lingered just behind it. Because of this, Sara had needed to find another way to 'speak' to his soul and spirit in order to discover what he sought. But even with that the distance remained.

Sara's soul ached with it, urging her to find a way beyond the silence to the questions. _'Are you ready, man of war?'_ she asked, willing the question to the soul that lingered so silent.

His steps slowed.

_'Is your soul ready to hear the truth it has sought?'_ Sara reached out a hand and softly touched the wall of protection and distance.

The man halted.

_'What is this wall? What is this creator of silence? Is this for self or others?'_ Sara smoothed her hand along its face, willing him to feel her presence and hear her voice. _'This is your first question. The first Truth to be faced and revealed.'_

An intensity reverberated from the wall, then. A shift within the silence. A change in the very definition of the wall... And a door appeared beneath Sara's hand as the man of war's external self lowered his pack from his shoulders and knelt upon the ground. He closed his eyes as Sara thoughtfully regarded him and the door. It was sturdy, like iron, but there was a handle that welcomed entry.

_'Do you not have an answer to this question, man of war? Do you require help to find it?'_ she pressed, carefully gauging his response and reaction.

The man released a deep breath and the door slowly opened.

Sara softly smiled. _'I am honored at your trust, man of war.'_ She gently closed the door. _'But you are not yet ready for this complete revelation of self.'_

His expression showed a slight frown and the door opened yet again.

_'Patience. First you must seek the answer to the Truth I asked of you.'_ Sara again closed the door, and then she rested a hand on the wall. _'What is the definition of this silence? Is it for self or for others? This answer is the key to the next. Search it out and remember.'_

Sara removed her hand and distanced herself from--

"Wait."

His voice and a pull called her essence back. _'Yes, man of war?'_

"How did you know?"

Sara's smile returned. _'I know many things, searching soul. Which of these do you seek?'_

"How did you know I planned to kill you had you entered?"

Sara's countenance softened, and she again placed a hand upon the face of the wall. _'Silence such as this gives me many answers. I have but to listen and search. As you do. As all who come to this mountain.'_

Thoughtful silence answered her statement.

Sara removed her hand--

"Please," the voice and pull came again. "What... Who are you?"

Sara distanced herself from within and continued to watch his exterior self. _'I am the guide to the answers you seek.'_

The man opened his eyes to stare directly into hers as she stood still concealed within the forest.

"I am--"

_'You are a searching soul,'_ Sara interrupted gently. _'Pasts are not seen here. Only futures. Only answers to the questions that lead there.'_

Sara extended her self to envision a gentle touch on his head. The man's expression changed, but his eyes still didn't focus on her.

_'Search the answer for the question given, man of war. Search and remember.'_

The man slowly stood and gathered up his pack. Then he again met her gaze... yet not. Finally, he turned and made his way up to the summit of Mt. Ordeals. Sara watched him, thoughtful.

Evening had come, and the man of silence had again positioned himself beside the fire to tend to lance and stew. Retrospective. Listening. Intensely searching. And this time his focus continued to drift to Sara's location within the forest though she hadn't spoken. Though she hadn't touched his silence. Sara regarded him, thoughtful.

The man doffed his helmet, revealing well-kempt pale blonde hair of medium length. He set the helmet beside him and began unfastening the clasps of his breastplate, again sending occasional glances Sara's direction. Sara smiled and adjusted her hold on her oak staff. He was nearly ready.

"I'm not a man of war." He sent her another glance. "I'm a man of protection."

Sara softly laughed. _'Well said, searching soul. I shall no longer call you what you once were.'_

The man set aside the breastplate to reveal a tunic of light blue bearing the crest of Baron's Dragooniers. Newly ascended King Cecil was an honorable man; a man whom had achieved the honor of paladinship. A man whom surrounded himself with people of equal honor. That this man bore such a crest...

He began removing his leg armor. "You're silent tonight." Glance. "And distant. Did I choose a wrong path?"

_'There are no wrong paths, searching soul. Only waiting answers.'_

The man set aside the leg armor and glanced again toward her.

Sara's smile softened. _'You are different this night than others. Have you discovered the first Truth? Does it trouble you?'_

He hesitated. "Might I ask a question before answering?"

_'Of course, Lord Dragoon. Ask.'_

"How do you speak without a voice?" His focus moved to her location and remained. "You speak directly, I understand, but how? My training here has been to prevent the invasion of my mind."

_'And so it has. You have done well in this protection. I have simply continued to prove to your self that I am trustworthy. That I do not and will not invade.'_

Sara's silver-blue eyes held his unseeing gaze as she reached out with her self to gently touch his head. _'You allowed my voice to be heard. You listened for it. You sought it out.'_ She smiled and removed her hand. _'Do you have another question?'_

The dragoon lowered his head. "No."

Sara adjusted her hold on her oak staff. The pearl glowed as she again appeared before the wall. _'Now what is this silence, Lord Dragoon,'_ she asked gently, still watching and studying his external self.

"The silence serves two purposes: to protect myself and to protect others."

Sara gave a slight nod. _'And how does it do this, searching soul?_ she gently prompted.

"By protecting me from the pain of hurting them, and by protecting them from the evil inside."

Sara's expression saddened, and she lightly rested her hand upon the wall. _'Lord Dragoon, there is no evil here. There is weakness, but such does not equal the evil you have seen and battled.'_

The dragoon's hands fisted. "Weakness gives birth to evil."

Sara lowered her hand from the wall, envisioning herself, instead, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. _'Weaknesses can be strengthened, my lord, as you have done. As you continue to do. Take heart in this and move forward.'_

He took in a deep breath and then slightly nodded.

Sara's face softened. _'You have done well in the answering of my question, Lord Dragoon. The key is yours, and your quest continues. When you are ready, the next question will be spoken.'_ Sara withdrew her essence from him. _'Rest well, my lord, and torture not your searching soul. Pasts do not exist here. Only futures.'_

He slightly nodded yet again. When Sara moved to turn away deeper into the forest, he stood and stretched a hand her direction. "Wait."

Sara turned back. _'Yes, my lord?'_

"Who are you?"

Sara smiled. _'I am she who will help you define the silence. I am she who will guide you to the peace you desire. I am the Oracle of Mt. Ordeals.'_

The dragoon dropped to one knee, head lowered. "My lady Oracle!"

Sara envisioned a hand resting upon his shoulder yet again. _'Rise, Lord Dragoon. I do not seek high honors.'_

The dragoon slowly stood but kept his eyes lowered. "Forgive any impertinence, my lady."

_'There was none; only truth and honesty. Voicing of these will benefit your journey, my lord. Now rest.'_

The dragoon bowed. "Yes, my lady Oracle. Thank you."

Sara smiled and smoothed his blonde hair before turning and disappearing into the forest. _'Your journey toward peace has only just begun. Continue on and you will have your desire.'_


	2. Wall Builders

‹ 2 › Wall Builders 

Kain stared at the path he tread leading to the summit of Mt. Ordeals. _'What is this wall? What is this creator of silence?'_ the voice had asked. Kain adjusted the pack on his shoulders. _A wall._ He hadn't noticed any change within his mind other than a truer calm. A silence, as it were, from those external sounds and voices that tried so often to direct his attention. The guilt and rage brought by the memories of his past treachery had finally drifted to the wayside after the weeks and months of meditating and training his mind...

_A wall._ Kain released a deep breath. _I didn't know there was a wall, my lady Oracle. Perhaps this is the next question--?_ Kain halted when he felt the warmth of her presence within and without.

_'And what question would you have me ask, Lord Dragoon? For you have already discovered the purpose of the silence the wall causes.'_

"Yes, but I want to understand the purpose for the wall itself."

_'Why?'_

And her question was gently probing, urging him to search deeper yet again. Kain released a slow breath. "Walls are a form of protection, yes. But they also cause separation. Distance. They are a barrier."

_'And so they are,'_ she intoned gently. _'My question, then, is this: how do you trespass beyond a barrier?'_

Kain slightly nodded. "How indeed. Do you tear it down? Or do you search out the gate?" He heard a soft laugh.

_'Well said, my lord, and such is the key toward the next step of your journey.'_

Her presence didn't dissipate as Kain again moved up the path toward the summit. He looked to his left, but she was not there. He focused ahead.

_'What troubles you, my lord dragoon? Do you hesitate to search for this answer?'_

Kain blankly stared at the path his feet tread so doggedly. "No. I hesitate to admit the answer I might choose." He felt her soft and gentle grip on his shoulder.

_'Then you must not choose the answer. Seek it out, my lord, and allow it to choose you.'_

Kain nodded, continuing to feel the warmth of her presence though he did not necessarily feel her hand. "And this option will be the struggle, my lady Oracle. I'm a soldier of position and status. Decisions are my life. To not make the choice..." He again glanced toward the left. Nothing. He looked away. "This is the true test. Will I humble myself and accept the choosing?"

_'Have you not humbled yourself to allow my company? Have you not humbled yourself to ask and accept my help?'_ The warmth on his shoulder moved to a soft stroke against the side of his head. _'This is the next step, my lord, and your soul is ready. If it were not, you would not have voiced your concern.'_

The touch moved away, but Kain could still feel the warmth and the presence. It was the longest she had remained at his side. "My lady Oracle?"

_'Yes, my lord?'_

He glanced to the left-- There shimmered a slight vision of white... and then it vanished. Kain looked ahead. "Are there dangers ahead? Is that why you haven't gone?"

Quiet. _'In life there are always dangers, my lord dragoon. We have but to watch for their coming. But no; such is not the reason I remain. I do so to continue my study of this wall you have built around your weary spirit. So that I may understand its cause and be of help to you on your journey.'_

'Your silence intrigues...' "You don't often 'hear' silence like mine," he commented.

_'No. I do not. All who journey to this mountain are open souls to me, so that I might encourage their search for their new future.'_

Kain felt again that slight touch within.

Sigh. _'This wall has been so long in building, my lord. I fear that it shall take great pain to tear it asunder. The thought of that pain grieves me.'_ The touch slowly vanished. _'But from this pain will come great happiness and wholeness. This I sense and envision for you, my lord dragoon.'_

Kain noticed movement to the left of him and glanced toward it... leather sandaled feet beneath a white robe-- and then it was gone. "Pain is expected in the life of a soldier, my lady Oracle. It's our punishment for wrongs and injustices done on behalf of our lord and king. Don't grieve."

_'I grieve because the pain is what made the wall necessary,'_ she intoned gently. _'When you first came to this mountain the wall was jagged and rough, quickly built. I know that a happening in your not-too-distant past caused this great wall to be built, and it is likely that past will continue to find its way here. Though pasts are to have no power, yours continues to florish.'_ Sigh. _'It is this silence, my lord. This wall that keeps your feelings and experiences distant that creates a diffi--'_ A gentle touch. _'But I say too much when your heart is not ready. Forgive me, Lord Dragoon.'_

Kain slightly shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, my lady Oracle. Soldiers are accustomed to harshness. Your words have always been truthful and direct while being, at the same time, gentle." He shook his head again. "There is nothing to forgive."

Soft laughter, and Kain heard the sound of her robe brushing against his armor. When he glanced to his left, her form shimmered longer before vanishing. He focused ahead.

_'I am not accustomed to this silence, my lord, therefore I doubt the wisdom of my words and how able and ready you are to hear them. For many years I have been free to gauge the responses and reactions within the souls of those I help. You are the first to not allow such a viewing.'_

"I apologize, my lady Oracle." And there was another brush of robe against armor, longer this time. "I don't wish to cause you hardship."

_'It is no hardship, my lord. The silence is a treasured occurance, one that I am not familiar with. I only regret I am unable to offer you more help.'_

Kain heard the soft crunch of her sandals against the path for several steps before silence came. "You are Oracle, my lady. The help and wisdom you offer are more than what others give us. That is why we journey here."

_'Thank you, my lord, for those kind words.'_ Soft laughter. _'It has been many years since this Oracle has needed words of encouragement. Perhaps this journey will be of great benefit to us both?'_

Kain glanced to his left but was unable to see her profile, as it was hidden by the hood of the white robe. He focused ahead when the form didn't shimmer and fade. "I will offer what help I can, my lady Oracle."

Another soft touch, on his arm, more real. _'Yes, I know of your deep desire to protect, my lord dragoon. But here, on this mountain, you must try to allow the protection of your person. For such is my duty while you journey toward your future.'_

"Of course, my lady Oracle."

Her touch lowered from his arm, and Kain noticed an oak staff with a pearl orb affixed to the apex point forward.

_'The summit. You must go on from here alone.'_

Kain halted and kept himself from facing her. She was an Oracle. He was only a dragoon.

_'Remember,'_ she gently touched the side of his head, _'seek not the answer. Listen and hear.'_

"I will stay until the answer has chosen me," he told her.

_'I will watch over you, searching soul.'_

Kain stepped forward to the summit, feeling her presence within and without and taking comfort.

Night descended and still Kain searched for the answer. Silent. Waiting. Listening to the wind and the trees and the creatures who tried to reason why he was on their mountain.

_There is a wall. Why is there a wall? Why have I designed this barrier?_ The calm and control it spawned protected him and his friends, but if that protection distanced him from those people who were important to his life? Was the silence worth the presence of the wall? _But if I remove the wall, will I still have control? Or will I again be a danger to my friends?_

Kain released a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared down at his hands as they rested on his knees, and then he brought them out in front of him. He had battled his best friend. He had done evil to the woman he had loved. Kain fisted his hands. _Will I still have control if I tear down this wall? Or will I do horrors to the ones I want to protect?_

Kain clenched his jaw and stood, turning for the path that led down the mountain.

Sara watched the dragoon stand and knew he hadn't found the answer. His past continued to haunt him, and Sara felt certain it was this past that had been enclosed behind the wall. A past he believed still held the power to hurt those he had vowed to protect.

Sara's expression saddened as he approached. The defeat at not finding this answer would add more to the layer of silence, and she had to find a way through to the help he needed.

The dragoon's steps slowed as he drew closer to her, and he kept his focus on the ground at his feet. When he stood almost directly beside her, he halted but didn't face her. She had noticed the same reaction to the vision of her presence beside him before. Eyes averted. Extreme respect in tone and carriage. Bestowing upon her high honors and humbling himself to none.

And now, as Sara watched his profile and clearly saw the anger and shame at his defeat... The expression tore at her. _'Do not berate yourself, my lord dragoon._'

"I have failed," he said harshly.

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder. _'You have failed at nothing. The answer may only await another month or year of searching and listening; until your soul is ready for the answer it requires. You have but to continue forward in patience.'_

"There are too many questions!"

Sara nodded. _'Then let us answer these questions, so that their power fades and your strength grows.'_

The dragoon clenched and unclenched his hands, sending her a brief glance before speaking again. "How?"

_'Come with me to the summit,'_ she urged gently.

Sara stepped forward, hearing his step follow on the path behind her. She lifted her staff as they approached, and a large white circle filled with symbols and old writing appeared on the level ground of the summit. Sara stepped within it, standing in the direct center before facing the dragoon. He stood on the outside, eyes still focused on the ground.

Sara softly smiled and produced a hand. _'Come forward, Lord Dragoon.'_

He briefly looked up, meeting her silver-blue gaze before focusing again on the circle and stepping forward. Sara took hold of his hand and drew him into the center of the magic circle, again lifting her staff and calling the protective barrier that now surrounded them. Sara lowered the staff and directed the dragoon to stand fully in front of her, still holding his hand.

_'The questions you ask will be answered here, within this circle. However, you must remember that the answers are able to be changed. As in anything in life, our course is constantly evolving. Therefore our questions and answers, our futures and possibilities change with them.'_

Sara gave his hand a slight squeeze, and he lifted his gaze to hold hers.

The orb of her staff brightly glowed. _'Ask your first question, my lord.'_

He clenched his jaw.

Sara watched as the expression of shame grew to irritation and anger that he had to confess questions. Then a deeper shame because of the anger. And then guilt because he had felt anger toward her. But through the expressions there was no rumble or burning. No icy rage or spark of emotion from the man's soul. There was silence. There was nothing to lead her to the question that would lead him to the answer.

Sara felt a tear escape as she said _'Lord dragoon, I cannot help if you do not voice the question. The silence of the wall keeps my gifts useless and your help distant. Please.'_ She searched his gaze as yet another tear fell. _'Please, my lord. Ask the question so that I may be of help.'_

The dragoon went to one knee and lowered his head. "Forgive me, my lady. I can't. The wall was built to protect my friends from the weaknesses that caused me to do evil. I can't allow you to see them. Nor can I allow them to have power. The wall must stay."

Sara lifted his head with a gentle touch under his jaw. _'Why must you alone battle the weaknesses that lie beyond that wall? Who decreed this punishment? The king? An Oracle? Did a great sage determine that this battle should be yours alone?'_

The dragoon removed her hand from his jaw to again lower his gaze. "No."

_'Then why have you done so?'_ He didn't answer. Sara knelt, lowering her oak staff to the ground to take both his hands in hers. His gaze refused to meet hers. _'My lord dragoon, battles are more easily won when waged in the presence of friends.'_

"Yes."

Sara nodded. _'And you are now aware of a weakness that must be strengthened.'_ The dragoon's gaze finally met hers. _'So do not refuse the help that is offered to you. Accept it and stand.'_

"And what if the consequence of standing against the wall were your death?" He shook his head and pulled his hands free. "No."

Sara released a deep breath as she continued to watch his face, her hands delicately clasped in her lap. He only stared at the ground. Silent within and without. The silence hurt her. Goaded her. Teased her...

Sara sighed again as she took up her staff and laid it carefully across her lap. _'Very well,'_ she said softly.

Sara closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was again before the wall. She rested a hand upon the wall's smooth and cold surface, and the orb upon her staff began to brightly glow; so bright the entire barrier went white. Sara's form began to pass through--

A hand caught her by the arm and pulled her back. It was the dragoon, and his eyes showed a type of fear she didn't recognize. _'No. You mustn't enter there, my lady Oracle.'_

_'This past will not be allowed to barr your way to your new future, searching soul,'_ she insisted with gentle passion. _'If I alone must quest to find the key to its destruction, then I am ready to do so for you. I am Oracle. This is my gift.'_

The dragoon shook his head and pulled her farther away. _'No. I will ask a question, but you mustn't enter.'_

_'And will this question you ask help you design the removal of the wall? Or will it serve only to distance me from entry?'_ Sara saw the answer in his lowering of gaze. She gently gripped his arm. _'My lord, the builders of this wall reside in your past. You must usher this past away. If you do not, I greatly fear that your friends will lose you to the silence as I have.'_

He took her hand from his arm and released a deep breath. Then he turned and faced the wall, examining it as Sara examined his profile and the expressions therein. _'And how do I remove a wall that may release a monster?'_

_'Tell me the story of your past.'_

The dragoon faced her. _'No.'_

_'My lord, you must relinquish its hold on you, or you will never be freed to that destiny which awaits you. In the telling of the story of your past, the wall's power is stolen and you are given new life._'

His expression showed intensity. _'I cannot confess these horrors to you, my lady!'_

_'What horrors have been done that I have not already seen?'_ she asked passionately. _'I have witnessed death and life. I have witnessed treachery and honor. I have witnessed murder and the giving of new life.'_

Sara released her hold on her staff to cup his face in her hands. The pair immediately vanished from the sight of the wall to the reality of the white circle.

She willed the urgency and concern she felt to be shared by his spirit. _'To be free from the wall you must confess the weaknesses you hide behind it, my lord Kain, Dragoon of Baron.'_


	3. Seeking A Future Name

‹ 3 › Seeking a Future Name 

Kain could only see the Oracle's silver-blue eyes as he stared down at her in shock and horror. He pulled her hands from his face and stood to back away from her.

The Oracle slowly rose to her feet, expression and face still hidden by the shadows caused by the hood of her white robe. _'Yes. I know the name of your past. I have seen visions of the actions done by this man of pain and honor controlled by a black heart and soul.'_ The Oracle's tone tightened with pain as her eyes darkened with it. _'It is the name of your future we seek, Lord Dragoon. As King Cecil sought and found his new future, battling the darkness of his past self.'_

Kain turned away but didn't move down the mountain path. He fisted his hands.

_'It is the future the Prince of Eblan and the Summoner desire for you. One of happiness and wholeness,'_ she continued. _'It is the future the Elder of Mysidia has wished for you. A future filled with peace. It is the future the woman you once loved wishes for you daily. One of love and family. It is the future and the name I wish to guide you toward, my lord.'_

Kain felt her soft touch on the back of his head, gently stroking.

_'I have the freedom to do so only should you allow me beyond the silence to the voices. When you face them, that is when they cease to have power over your waiting future.'_

"And what future should I seek?" he asked, his voice low and controlled. "You have seen my past. What future do I deserve but the life of constantly seeking a peace I do not?"

Kain noticed, again, the bright glow of the gem on the apex of her staff-- He heard children's laughter and the melody of a woman's greeting... He paled and turned, his eyes focusing on the images of family within the white circle. A slightly older version of himself walked toward a simple home outside of Baron castle. He wore the armor of Captain of the Guard for the Baron Kingdom with an insignia of the highest honor emblazoned upon the breastplate.

Two boys were there to welcome him, ceasing their sword play to charge toward him. There was also a pale-haired girl carrying a doll in one hand and reaching for his with the other while a woman of ethereal beauty and bright eyes greeted him with a soft touch of lips on cheek and a softer smile.

_'This is a future waiting for you,'_ the Oracle intoned with gentle passion. _'Not enough? What of this?'_

The oak staff moved slightly and the images changed. Showing instead an even older version of himself training an older pair of sons in the techniques of battle while a beautiful daughter cheered from the sidelines performing needlework beside her mother. Kain watched the scenes as his stomach settled at his feet.

_'Or this? Would this future be enough, my lord?'_

The images changed yet again. Showing the cathedral within Baron Kingdom and rows of soldiers and civilians watching as he led his smiling daughter to the King's son waiting with bated breath at the altar beyond. A royal marriage. A future of prosperity, happiness, and honor for his daughter... And his sons standing near the king in the armor of the Dragoons with honors decorating their tunics and hanging from their necks. Futures of honor. Lives of protection and duty--

Kain turned away. "Stop," he commanded harshly.

The laughter and the images faded as her oak staff lowered. He heard her deep sigh before she rested a hand on his shoulder.

_'My lord,'_ and her voice was soft and gentle, _'this is a future waiting. A future you deserve. A future your friends wish for you.'_ Her hold on his shoulder tightened as she turned him slightly to face her; her face still hidden in the shadows of her robe. _'Will you truly turn your back on these? Will you not fight also for the protection of these souls? Will you not give them their lives?'_

Kain slightly shook his head. "How? How can this be possible?"

_'You must quest through the horrors of your past and realize their importance.'_

He clenched his jaw and looked away. "Importance, my lady Oracle? My past caused pain and death, nearly collapsing the kingdom I had sworn to protect. How do I find importance within treachery?"

_'You seek it. You compare who you were to who you now are and seek the beauty within the change.'_ The Oracle turned his head toward her with a firm but gentle hand to his jaw. Her silver-blue eyes sparkled with intensity. _'You admit the strengths caused by the overcoming of the weakness.'_

And the need to have the future rose up within Kain like a torrential wave. A desire burned to hear the laughter and feel the pride of fatherhood... Kain tightened his fisted hands and shut his eyes. Then he pulled her hand from his jaw and lowered himself to one knee, head lowered. "Guide the quest, my lady Oracle, for this future I will have."

The Oracle rested her hand on his head. _'And this future will have you, my lord.'_

Sara watched the dragoon as he knelt within the center of the white circle, mentally preparing himself for the first journey into the past. Solemn. Girding himself for the viewing of a past treachery. Steeling himself against the horror of seeing an honorable man dishonored. And yet the wall kept his pain silent, viewed only by the expressions of his face and the actions of his body. Sara couldn't use her gift and lessen the weight of that load of guilt and anguish. Lord Kain of Baron was forced to carry it alone.

Sara lowered her scrutiny to the softly glowing pearl of her staff, feeling the tears that fell and allowing them to do so in plain view of whomever would see them. She mourned his pain. She mourned her inability to help. She mourned the man whose honor had been so horribly twisted. _I shall give his silence voice. I shall give his future a name._

And the vision of that future...

Sara lifted her eyes to again watch his face. She had seen the vision of his future before their journey this day to the summit. But she had seen only his honor as Baron's Captain of the Guard and the home that waited outside the castle walls. The warmth that waited within its rooms. She had not seen the family and their possible futures.

Not until today.

The dragoon released a deep breath, and Sara stepped forward. _'Are you ready, my lord?'_ she asked gently.

He gave a brief nod as he stood to his feet, eyes averted as he kept a slight distance from her. "Lead on, my lady Oracle."

Sara moved to stand close beside him, resting a hand on his back as she lifted her oak staff and focused her attention ahead of them. The pearl glowed brighter, lighting the white circle and the barrier that surrounded them. When the light faded, Sara saw the reenactment of one of the many scenes from his past that she knew caused him humiliation and rage. She felt his body go rigid beneath her hand, and the wall within seemed to moan and groan against the visitation to the memory.

_'Release the memory, my lord,'_ she urged softly. _'Give the silence voice.'_

"You know of the attack on the village Mist, village of the Summoners?" he asked through clenched teeth.

_'I do.'_ Sara reached forward to the wall of silence with her staff and touched one block. It vanished.

"Cecil and I were separated there. He was left to his fate." The dragoon's voice lowered. "I was given a different one."

Sara touched another block of the wall. It vanished, and she willed her comfort and compassion through the slowly growing hole to the hurting man beyond it.

The dragoon pointed roughly ahead of him to the images. "That is me, my mind being twisted and tortured into submission. My soul being poisoned with hatred and jealous rage for a man I saw as my own brother." He pointed again before focusing an agonized gaze on Sara as she watched him. "That is the image of my honor being tainted with blackness before my first act of treachery. That is the man who hides behind the wall we destroy, my lady Oracle."

Sara destroyed another block. _'That is the image of a man who no longer exists,'_ she intoned softly, holding his gaze. _'The blackness was destroyed, by your hand as well as those of your friends.'_ She motioned to the images with her staff. _'Remember. Dispense the blackness and the image with a memory of that final victory, my lord dragoon.'_

The dragoon held her gaze, fisting and unfisting his hands before speaking. "Yes. I remember that victory." The images of darkness within the circle began to shift as another few blocks vanished under her touch. "A sweet victory over hate and the lust for power. A total victory over a darkness that had turned brother against brother and friend against friend."

The images fully shifted to the final moments of the battle against Zeromus. The victory against hate. The rigidity of the dragoon's body lessened, and the groan of the wall ceased. Sara touched another block, this time with a tender touch of her hand, and it vanished.

"Yes," he said in a less harsh tone. "Yes, that was a sweet victory of vengeance."

_'And what strengths have you gained from this weakness?'_ The dragoon released her gaze to scrutinize the continuing victorious battle against Zeromus. _'What blessings have you been given that turn the blackness to light?'_

Sara watched his profile as he sought the answer, looking past the weakness and the blackness to something that could be good. Looking for something that could be claimed as honorable. Sara willed more comfort and compassion beyond the wall, her soul still seeking the tortured one beyond it. The silence remained.

Sara touched another block. And another. They vanished, but still the silence was heard. She released a soft breath, adjusting her hand upon his back as she looked again to the images from his past and raised her oak staff. The pearl glowed and beckoned forth another collection of painful memories...

The Oracle's touch remained within and without as Kain revisited each and every moment and memory of his treachery and humiliation. She didn't ridicule. She didn't accuse. She beckoned him to see a blessing in each, no matter how small. And each blessing and strength he had gained from the horrible past removed another part of the heaviness within. Settling the calm and firming the control. Easing the guilt and shame to a peace, her touch gentle and warm; within and without.

_'Do you see the calm you now have, my lord?'_ the Oracle gently urged now. _'Do you see the wisdom you have gained? A wisdom you can offer to those young men who seek glory through power? Do you see the invaluable experience able to be used to save other young and tender souls?'_

Awe soothed over the jagged remnants of his tattered calm, and Kain slightly nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. He looked down at her, vaguely noticing a glimmer in her silver-blue eyes. "Yes. I can save others this torture."

She softly smiled through the shadows caused by her robe's hood. _'And so you rob the darkness of a meal, my lord, offering a soul to the light instead. A feat not many are able to do.'_

Kain moved his gaze from her shadowed face to the images of light's victory and evil's defeat. Of friendship and love. Of Cecil and Rosa's continued acceptance. Of their forgiveness. They had offered his soul to the light, giving him the opportunity to do the same for others.

The Oracle lowered her hand from his back, and he felt the touch within dissipate as well. Kain focused his attention on her to notice a hand raising to her forehead and her stance not as steady as it was before.

Concern flared as he stepped forward, a hand to her back and elbow. "My lady Oracle?"

_'I--'_ Her hand clutched his arm to steady herself and the white circle and barrier faded as the pearl's glow dimmed.

Kain lifted her into his arms just as he felt her knees buckle. "My lady!"

She released a deep breath and her body relaxed against him, her head against his chest. Her hand loosened its hold on the staff, and it clattered to the ground at his feet. Her breathing deepened and slowed as Kain stared down at her partially shadowed face. He released a slow breath and adjusted her within his arms to gather her oak staff from the ground. Then he straightened and made his way down from the summit of Mt. Ordeals.

She had exhausted herself to guide him on his quest. She had used all her strength and power and wisdom to lead him to the peace and rich experiences he had hidden beyond the wall. She had protected him. She had led him, gently but firmly. She had given voice to questions needing to be answered, most often voicing the difficult questions he had not wanted to ask. She had made her own experience and gifts available to him, and now he would be able to do the same for others. Using his valuable... past as a glorification for the kingdom he had almost toppled.

Kain glanced again to her face, still hidden behind the great folds of her white robe. To pour herself so completely into the rescue... This Oracle was an unsung hero in a much different battle. A lady of great honor and duty. And she followed this duty with passion and intensity, never shirking her gifts and the responsibilities those gifts rested upon her shoulders.

How much longer would he have hidden on this mountain if she hadn't stepped forward to battle for him?

"Thank you for that, my lady Oracle," he said in a low voice.

And how much more had she done for him that he didn't even know?

Kain arrived at his camp site much later, midnight long since gone, ignoring the weariness of his arms as he continued to hold the Oracle close and steady. He entered his tent and carefully placed her oak staff against the gear within the center before gently settling her within the cot to the right of the entrance. She slightly stirred, and the movement caused the hood of her robe to fall back from her face--

Kain sharply straightened as he stared down into the face of the woman the Oracle had envisioned for his future. The face of the woman who would be wife and mother to his children. The face of the woman who would greet him in love and warmth... He adjusted his position to kneel close beside her, examining the almost ethereal perfection and loveliness of that face.

The same as the soul-moving beauty of the woman within his future.

The owner of the warmth and gentleness he had felt within and without for nearly a year.

The speaker of the voice of tenderness and passion that had led him to the peace he had craved for so long.

Kain almost hesitantly gathered her hand within his, and he again felt the warmth within; drawing him toward something he hadn't understood. All these months she had been drawing him toward her very self... _But what will this possibility do to her future as an Oracle?_ Kain had never heard of an Oracle continuing with a family. And the thought of her possible future with him negating her future as an Oracle made him resolve to distance himself from--

_'My staff._

Kain felt and heard her confusion and trouble and examined her face with a softening within and without.

_'Where have I...?'_

He reached out for the staff and pressed it gently within her hand. The trouble faded, but the muted confusion remained. Concern and care rose up within Kain.

_'I am well,'_ she intoned gently within his mind. _'I seek only the answers to my confusion. Be not concerned for me.'_

A slight smile tilted Kain's lips as he again felt the draw to this woman. The draw and the pull he had felt even greater with each passing day on the mountain. Now that he saw her face...

He lightly caressed her hairline. "And what question confuses you, my lady Oracle?"

_'I am confused by the face I see within the vision,'_ she confessed, and her brow furrowed. _'For an Oracle to place herself within a future of the one she helps is a serious sign. A sign that her days of Oracle are soon to end, and that she has chosen the continuation of her future.'_

Kain absently nodded as he watched the expressions move across her face. "It stands to reason."

_'But how can this be? I haven't been sent an apprentice to train, and Mt. Ordeals must have an Oracle to lead those who seek a new future.'_

Kain nodded again and forced himself to stand and step away from her. He began sorting through his gear to set up a second cot on the opposite side of the tent. "That is a problem," he admitted. He began to organize different duties to be seen to throughout the coming day. "But I'm sure that if this is a true future, the White Order is likely finalizing an apprentice and will soon send one on to you," he assured her.

Kain felt a resonation of gratitude and warmth within. He smiled and gathered up his spear and the tools required to maintain it.

_'Thank you for your strength,'_ she gently intoned.

Kain turned from the gear within the center and moved to stand over her. "It is yours, my lady Oracle," he vowed softly.

He touched her gently on the arm and then turned to exit the tent as her conversation continued within his mind.


	4. Another Future Name

‹ 4 › Seeking A Future Answer 

Sara studied the vision again. It hadn't changed. Two boys. A daughter. A loving wife. His honor as Captain of the Guard of Baron. A home. A family. A duty that bestowed peace and acceptance. A family that gave love and belonging. Wholeness. Happiness.

Sara stepped within the vision to study the face of the woman in love with the dragoon. The woman who spoke with feeling and tenderness. The woman who offered welcome in a simple tone and greeting. The woman whom had borne him three lovely children. Love. Contentment. That was what Sara saw within the woman's eyes.

Sara looked to the dragoon. Duty and honor glowed within his expression. Pride of his position could be seen within his stance and in the breadth of his shoulders. Tenderness could be seen in the touch of her hand to his lips. The slight smile and the unspoken vow within his eyes.

This was a future that still wavered within a delicate balance.

Sara turned thoughtfully away, hearing the laughter and the voices as the family led this man of honor into the warmth of the home he had dreamed of while away. _But why do I see this woman? She has another duty. Another place to call home._

Sara absently adjusted her hand around her staff... but it wasn't there. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _My staff. Where have I...?_ Sara felt a touch on her hand and then the staff appeared within it. She slowly smiled. Warmth and softness of concern and care flooded over her, muting her own feelings of confusion. _'I am well,'_ she informed the one who felt them. _'I seek only the answers to my confusion. Be not concerned for me.'_

Concern remained, although it faded as care and question overpowered it.

Sara stepped slowly forward. _'I am confused by the face I see within the vision,'_ she confessed. _'For an Oracle to place herself within a future of the one she helps is a serious sign. A sign that her days of Oracle are soon to end, and that she has chosen the continuation of her future. But how can this be? I haven't been sent an apprentice to train, and Mt. Ordeals must have an Oracle to lead those who seek a new future.'_

Sara took in and released a deep breath as she continued along the dreamed path of the trail to the summit of Mt. Ordeals. Support and assurance comforted her.

She smiled again. _'Thank you for your strength,'_ she told them. Then the smile faded to a serious and thoughtful expression. _'I must tell him of the identity of the woman within the vision. I am only concerned that he will refuse it. He has such..._' Sara struggled with the right word before giving a delicate shrug. _'He holds me in such high honor. I am but a humble woman who follows the path her gifts have laid for her. Now my path lies with him, but I do not know how to explain this future.'_

Sara released another sigh, and the support, strength, and concern and care continued. It soothed Sara's spirit. _'I have come to care for him these many months. First drawn by his silence, and then the possible pain hidden beyond. And then the man himself beckoned. His honor and strength. His great dedication to duty and protection, so very similar to my own desire to help those discover new paths of future glory.'_

Sara focused on the pearl of her staff and lightly touched it. _'In order to reach past the silence to heal the soul beyond the wall... I formed a bond between his spirit and mine. How do I explain to him that this bond will easily blossom to love, if it has not done so already? He will likely disbelieve the sincerity of my feelings and persuade me to stay and fulfill the future I have already called my own for so many years. Even should this forever distance him from the future I know he desires. The future I desire to give to him.'_

Her thoughtful frown returned. _'Perhaps he will not refuse it.'_ Sara softly laughed. _'Perhaps I should talk with him and offer him the choice either way?'_ Sara sighed, and the support and strength, care and comfort... They all continued to beckon to her. _'Too long have I been alone on this mountain, solving mysteries and futures for others that I can no longer solve my own without help.'_ Sara halted, clasping her hands to the staff as she held it behind her back. _'Help. Yes. I do need this help, and I remember his offered words of encouragement.'_

Sara nodded and pulled herself from her inner discussion...

...to open her eyes to the dulled brown of a tent. She looked to her right and saw a second cot within it. The blankets were straight and tucked tightly under the small mattress. The pillow plumped and positioned under the wool blankets of dark gray. Sara looked to the space between the beds and recognized the dragoon's equipment and armor.

Sara sat up, still beckoned by the overwhelming warmth and softness of the feelings and emotions felt within her dream. She set down the staff still clutched tightly in her hand just as she heard the deep sound of a masculine clearing of the throat. Sara carefully stood, pushing her way from the tent entrance and squinting into the brightness of the morning.

Once her eyes had acclimated themselves, she saw him sitting on a log near the coals of the night fire's remains. He was dressed in his usual tunic of the Dragoons of Baron and the simple brown breeches always worn beneath his armor. He absently rubbed an oiled cloth along the blade of his spear.

Sara softly smiled. The silence had changed to the warmth and softness of strength and support, of concern and care...

"Are you rested?" he asked without turning.

Sara approached then and knelt to his left, looking up into his face as he intensely scrutinized his work on the spear. _'I am,'_ she intoned gently, _'and I thank you for your great care, my lord.'_ She focused her gaze to the softly glowing coals. _'I had not realized the venture would exhaust me to such an extent.'_

"Felling any wall is difficult, my lady Oracle," he offered, and the support and assurance was even more powerful than before. "I remember a similar wall; a demon wall." The dragoon glanced her direction, and the images and memories of that remembered wall brightly shone within Sara's mind. "I wasn't alone during that fight, either."

_'No. You were not. It was my honor to be present for the felling of this one,'_ she said softly. Sara looked over at him again just as he looked away. Her smile twinkled in her eyes. _'My lord drag--'_

"Kain." He cleared his throat and examined his work of polishing the spear head. He occasionally glanced to her. "You may call me Kain, my lady Oracle."

Sara's expression softened. _'Kain,'_ she repeated.

Kain's ears tinged slightly pink, but his focus never wavered from the spear head.

_'Kain,'_ she began carefully, _'I must explain to you the face in the vision of your future.'_

Kain sent her a sidelong glance. "I know." He brushed at a portion of the spear shaft. "It's yours."

Sara nodded, expression serious. _'Yes. The face is mi--'_

"No." He cleared his throat and set aside the spear, powerful emotions of care tumbling within and without and tossed like waves of a sea by strength and support. He faced her. "No," he said again, outwardly calm. "The future is yours. A continuation that you have chosen."

Sara smiled. _'And so you can even hear my inner conversations. I did not realize the bond had grown so strong in such a short amount of time.'_

Kain lowered his gaze from hers as he began to rub his hands on the legs of his breeches, only occasionally glancing her direction. The emotions continued to flow and comfort. "I have felt your touch within and without since the first day I came to Mt. Ordeals, almost hearing your voice," he confessed. "I thought it was the peace calling for me." Kain sent her another glance. "I suppose it was."

Sara studied his expression as she continued to welcome the care and strength and assurance... _'My lord Kain,'_ she said gently, _'if you do not wish the continuation of my future to be paired with yours, I understand. It is not unusual, and it has happened before.'_

"And why would I not want this future?" he asked, just as gently but without looking to her.

_'Because you were not allowed the choosing,'_ she offered.

Kain smiled very softly and then moved his focus to her face. "No, I wasn't. The answer chose me."

Sara returned his smile. _'And so it has.'_

Care rose and blossomed, drawing tears to Sara's eyes as Kain almost hesitantly reached out to touch the line of her jaw. Then he took a gentle hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. Then her wrist and the palm, kissing it with eyes closed.

"Thank you, my lady," he said softly, almost gruffly.

Sara caressed the blonde hair from his face and then his cheek as she willed him to feel also her care, to deepen the bond and encourage the love. _'I am Oracle, my lord Kain. It was my gift.'_

Kain slowly lowered her hand from his lips, still holding it within his firmly gentle clasp as care and support and strength... He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "And what gift could I give to an Oracle but my life to her protection?" he asked softly.

Sara tightened her grip on his hand. _'The gift of speaking my name. I have never before heard it spoken.'_ She lowered her gaze to his gentle clasp. _'However, if you are the continuation of my future, you alone must find it.'_

Kain covered their clasped hands with his other as his emotions covered her spirit with comfort. The action drew her gaze. "This name I will find, my lady. I vow it."

Sara's smile returned. _'I accept this vow and quest, my lord Kain, but you must first return to your friends and tell them of your victory over the silence. They continue to wish for your safety and peace.'_

"After so many months... It will be strange to be away from your presence, my lady." Kain continued to watch her face. "Will this bond you mentioned, will it lessen the distance?"

Sara welcomed the feelings of curiosity and care, strength and support, awe and humility... _'Yes, it will indeed. For I have essentially bound our souls to one another.'_ She lowered her gaze to find herself absently stroking the knuckles of his hand. _'It was the only course open to me to allow you to hear my voice...'_

"I don't believe you forced the bonding, my lady," he assured. "Didn't you say before that I gave you entry into my mind and spirit?"

Her expression softened. _'So I did.'_ She again met his gaze. _'Thank you for your encouragement against the guilt, my lord.'_

"I know too well the power guilt can have." He lightly touched her hands to his lips again before releasing them to stand. "If I'm to return to Baron, I had best go now, my lady."

Sara rose, her reluctance and his mingled as each held the other's gaze. Kain looked behind him to the tent and then back to Sara.

She motioned to it. _'You had best prepare for the journey, my lord,'_ she urged gently.

"Kain," he pressed.

Sara smiled and reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair near his ear. _'Kain.'_

He drew her hand from his head to his lips. Sara could plainly feel the reluctance, but then strength and a determined resolve forced him to release her hand and step slightly away.

_'This mountain will again be silent with your going,'_ she admitted softly.

"And my journey home, so I will listen for you, my lady."

_'And I will speak... Kain.'_

His lips lifted in a brief smile, and then he bowed and turned to begin the collapsing of his tent and the gathering of his gear. He didn't look again in her direction, but she could feel his continued 'glances' of spirit to test if she was still there. She smiled and turned to move away, again treading the paths of Mt. Ordeals in search of those who sought their future. She had found hers, and now he had but to speak her name to seal it to him forever.


	5. Defining A Destiny

‹ 5 › Defining a Destiny 

Kain shook the weariness from his eyes and head as he continued his trek for Baron. He had captured a chocobo from the forest south of Mt. Ordeals in hopes it would shorten the time taken to journey to the port at Mysidia, but exhaustion continued to settle at the corners of his mind and trek inwards. He should have rested while the Oracle had done the same.

Kain slightly smiled as he adjusted his hold on reins. He hadn't wanted to miss any of her conversing. The thought of being so open and... joined with someone of her ability had kept the exhaustion then at bay with wonder and awe. Especially since the felling of the wall had heightened his awareness of her presence within and without. Her warmth had burned brighter. Her soothing presence had caressed softer. Her voice had beckoned his soul and mind to a greater attraction than the intrigue he had previously felt. And the viewing of her loveliness? All had joined to a feeling of... desire.

Kain cleared his throat and directed his mind away, instead going to the duty of gathering the words used for the explanation of his victory over the silence-- He smiled when he felt her warmth and presence as a brightness within.

"My lady Oracle," he greeted gently.

_'My lord--'_ Her voice within his mind cut off with an abrupt feeling of concern. _'Kain, you are weary. You should rest.'_

There was another soft touch of soothing, and he felt a slight rejuvenation and renewal as she healed what she could.

Kain attempted to visualize her face as the presence heightened. He could almost feel her sitting behind him on the chocobo. "I am fine, my lady. Soldiers march for longer periods than this with less sleep. If I couldn't... I wouldn't be a soldier."

Her smile nearly numbed his brain. _'Yes, and you have always been a good soldier, my lord Kain. Your father would be proud of your dedication to duty and justice, even against the king.'_

Kain could almost feel her arms wrapping around him. "I wonder if my mind would have been so easily manipulated had he been alive yet. Perhaps he would have been able to train me in a technique to work against it?"

_'Perhaps. Perhaps you can create one utilizing your experiences? I believe King Cecil would appreciate the added defenses to his troops.'_

"I will think on it, of course. That would definitely benefit the kingdom." Kain felt her scrutiny even though they were so distant, and he began to wonder if she watched him from the summit of Mt. Ordeals using the white circle. "Yes, my lady Oracle?"

_'My lord Kain, try to converse with me using only your mind.'_

Kain pulled up on the reins with an action of surprise. "How?"

_'You feel my presence within your mind, do you not?'_

Kain briefly nodded.

_'Speak to that presence. Using self. Using spirit. Using all.'_

Kain furrowed his brow in concentration as he attempted to center that portion to speak to the presence he felt. He heard her softly laugh.

_'Kain, do not try so hard. The bond will direct your voice to my soul and spirit. I feel you clearly. Just speak within instead of without.'_

Kain's expression softened to a smile as he again urged the chocobo toward Mysidia. _'Why didn't you explain it that way to begin? Soldiers require the easiest explanation possible, my lady Oracle.'_

She laughed again. _'Not so, my lord. Soldiers are deep souls who require close inspection to understand. You are no different than the others I have helped.'_ He felt her hand rest tenderly against the back of his head. _'Save that I felt drawn to your depth due to the silence that kept me distant.'_

Kain firmed the feeling of her arms around him and reached down to lightly stroke her hand. He could almost feel the softness of her skin. _'As your warmth drew and beckoned to me, my lady.'_

A greater wave of care brightened the warmth to a near burning within his brain.

_'That is the first time another soul has touched me over a great distance,'_ she said very softly.

And the desire to hold her-- Kain set it firmly aside as he stroked the vision of her hand once more before again gripping the rein. _'And it has been many months since a woman has touched me,'_ he admitted. _'My determination to curb my weakness distanced me from everyone. Your presence after such a long silence...'_ Kain cleared his throat. _'It will be nice to be surrounded by that camaraderie again.'_

Silence.

Concern flared, especially when all he sensed was her presence and no emotion. _'My lady Oracle?'_

Silence.

Worry and concern joined, fanning a flame that propelled his self and essence to search for her as his focus seemed to spread within and yet without at the same time. Back to Mt. Ordeals. Up the paths to the summit and a white circle... He could almost see her kneeling within the center with her oak staff in her hand, the gem glowing brightly as she stared down at it with glimmering eyes.

Kain's steps halted as he envisioned his self kneeling down beside her and placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. _'My lady? What's troubling you?'_

She lifted her head and met his gaze, her silver-blue eyes like gems as she softly smiled. _'You learn fast, my lord,'_ she said tenderly. _'This was a test I concocted to see how strong the bond had become in these months I have cultivated it. I did not realize it had grown to be as strong as this.'_

She lowered her gaze again. _'I have been Oracle since before I was considered a woman. I have seen and felt and wandered within the souls and spirits and hearts of countless many. Even when I was but a young girl susceptible to the romantic visioning of growing infatuated with a helped soul I have never... '_ The Oracle lifted her eyes to Kain's, and his chest tightened. _'Your presence burns within my mind and soul,'_ she whispered. _'Never before have I felt a warmth such as this.'_

_'Nor I,'_ he confessed, tone slightly gruff as he lowered his hand from her shoulder. No. The desire and attraction burned brighter with each moment their presences were entwined.

She reached out and took firm hold of his hand. _'Please seek out my name,'_ she whispered, and the plea was impassioned. _'Please, Kain. Seek out and find the name that will bind, forever, my future with yours. I want to be the woman within the vision for your future.'_

Kain closed his eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips. _'As I want you to be.'_ He whispered his lips against her skin.

The Oracle lowered her staff to the ground and drew him into a tight embrace. An embrace of spirit and emotion. An embrace different than any he had ever shared. It burned and entwined, redefining an emotion that he had never before sought. Deepening a bond he had already felt to be as strong as the wall that had previously kept her distant. Now that bond drew her in while drawing him to her. To this woman of humility and gentle passion for those in need. To this woman who wanted her future destiny to be paired with his.

The Oracle pulled herself slowly back to gather his face into her hands. Her silver-blue eyes glimmered as tears shined upon the smooth skin of her cheeks. Her spirit caressed his, heightening the bond and fanning the desire... Kain drew her hands from his face with extreme effort and control, steeling himself against it as he stood away-- An expression of loss paled the loveliness of her face as she also rose, and the coldness of her spirit made him quickly shorten the distance he had put between them. He returned the caress, encouraging the bond and the feelings.

She smiled and slightly tightened her hands on his. _'To discover the name, we must share all of one another. You have lowered the wall separating past from possible future, thereby welcoming my discovery of your past name so that I may speak your future one. Now I must encourage you to discover the same of me. To do so...'_ Her silken cheeks flushed slightly. _'To do so I must encourage the bond.'_

Kain nodded with understanding. _'I will try not to hold myself distant, my lady, but a soldier's life is one of control.'_

Her expression softened. _'This I know, Kain. You are honor and duty defined.'_ She lowered her gaze to their clasped hands. _'Hence I am drawn to you? So very few, other than the King, have been so purely defined by the following of one's duty. As I am. Now this duty has brought to you a quest to discover a name for a future you did not know you desired.'_ She released a deep breath and gave his hands another squeeze as she lifted her gaze. Then she stood on tiptoes to caress his cheek with her lips. _'I must go, my lord. I sense another searching soul has newly arrived to this mountain.'_

She drew herself back, and he could feel the reluctance as she released his hands. He bent to retrieve her staff and offered it to her. _'Be well, my lady Oracle.'_

The Oracle smiled and accepted the staff, her hand lingering in its touch of his. _'Travel safe, my lord Kain.'_

Kain drew his inner self from her side, still watching as she also distanced herself from him. Then her presence and her warmth were quiet and only a memory.

Kain released a deep breath and adjusted his hands on the reins, still feeling her... yet not... and wondering if it was the continuation of their growing bond... and hoping it wouldn't fade as he trekked closer toward Baron.

Sara gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, releasing a deep breath as the lingering of his strength and support and care warmed her entire self. Her entire body prickled and trembled with his presence and tenderness, giving birth to an eagerness and anticipation she had never before felt. There had been only one other man whom had accepted her bond and sought to discover her name. A Red Wing of Baron.

Sara adjusted her hold on her staff and dissipated the circle and the barrier before turning for the path to the base of Mt. Ordeals. Never again had she thought to bond. And yet the warmth and the strength she felt within from Kain... It grew quickly, more quickly than her first bonding, and felt deeper. More complete. Stronger. As she had told him, never had she felt such a warmth within. It burned, and it burned bright. Even now she could still feel his strength and support, it was distant, but the bond continued to hold it to her. _And does he also feel me?_

Sara softly smiled as she focused on the path beneath her sandaled feet... yet not. Remembering the discovery of his darkened past and the encouragement she was able to offer. Remembering the inner conversation and his encouragement offered by way of the emotions he had felt. Remember his touch and the growth of the bond and the feelings ushering each closer to the other. Remembering all and allowing it deeper within as well as softly along the connection she felt growing between them, hoping he could feel and know that she continually thought of him.

When Sara felt a slight touch within, one of welcome and longing... She giggled and offered back a similar touch to let him know she had felt his presence.

"My lady Oracle?"

Sara lifted her gaze, but the smile didn't fade as Kain's touch within continued. A young man of 14 or 15 years of age with pale blonde hair, dark eyes, and a welcoming spirit and expression stood across from her, smiling.

_'Yes?'_ she asked, and she noted the staff in his hand and the simple robes of his attire. Hope rose within.

"My lady, I had a vision that was confirmed by the Elder and made my way here immediately. I am to be your apprentice."

Curiosity touched her within. Sara produced a hand to the young man as she answered the silent question from Kain. _'I am pleased to meet you... Seth,'_ she greeted, pulling his name from the bright and welcoming spirit of the lad.

Seth's smile glowed as he returned her gentle clasp. "Can we start right away, my lady?"

Sara softly laughed and then drew the young man forward with a fond embrace of his shoulders. _'Of course. What answers do you seek?'_

And Kain's brightness of happiness and encouragement nearly blinded her inner self with joy.

Kain absently stared up at the ceiling of stars while listening to the crackle of his camp fire and the soft coo of his chocobo. The Oracle continued to teach the young man - Seth, Kain believed his name to be - on the intricacies of being an Oracle of Mt. Ordeals. He knew that she felt his continued presence, and with each hour his ability to feel and interact with her grew. Like a muscle that gained strength with use.

Kain wasn't able to focus on much of what she taught the young man, instead using the growing connection with her to quest for her name. To search for those memories that would give him an insight, even deeper, into the type of woman he had grown so intimately connected to.

The snippets of images he had been able to draw from her thus far didn't help in his quest. Frustration and irritation had flared several times on his trek to the dock, and each time she had immediately heightened the connection with him and invited a discussion of his irritation.

_'I can see naught but snippets of images that make no sense!'_ he had fumed on one occasion.

_'Do not attempt to place a story with the image,'_ she had soothed.

_'If I don't place a story, how can I find your name?'_

She had soothed his spirit with a gentle touch and a warmth of an embrace before answering. _'When the story is ready to be told it will find its voice. Now you must only heighten the connection between us and learn how to best fulfill your quest. Search, Kain. That is all you need do. Search and do your best to enjoy the adventure.'_

Now Kain adjusted his hands behind his head and viewed a longer collection of images that seemed to tell a story of her first days within the White Order. She looked to be only six years of age, and the expression on her face told of excitement and laughter. No sound accompanied the images, and the movement of them was jerky at best, but it still gave a slight story. An intrigue into a deeply intense woman of gifts and duty and extreme love for all.

There was only one image that never seemed to grow in length, and the edges seemed blackened and the image itself blurred. That image always beckoned Kain to search for it again, but each viewing didn't reveal more of a hint to a story. His instinct told him that there was a powerful memory paired with the image, but something made him hesitant to ask her of it. Maybe the blackness, which hinted at pain. And the idea that she had experienced pain rose within him a desire to ask so that he could maybe smooth it away--

Her presence within and without heightened, and Kain drew himself from the image to notice Seth had been encouraged to study and meditate on his own before bedding down for the evening. Now she was alone on the summit of Mt. Ordeals within the white circle, protectively ensconced behind the protective barrier.

Kain slightly smiled, adjusting his head back into his hands. _'My lady,'_ he greeted, and he envisioned his self to stand in front of her and take her hands in his.

She smiled up at him, the hood of her robe settling back against her shoulders to reveal her face. Kain's chest tightened at the vision and the remembered future they would share. By the flush of her cheeks, he knew she could feel his longing for a culmination of that future.

_'Tomorrow I should be on a ship bound for Baron Kingdom,'_ he told her softly, albeit a bit gruffly.

Her eyes shone with her smile. _'I know. But tonight you have been gazing at the stars while questing my name.'_ Her smile widened slightly. _'I have sensed a hesitation to ask a question, though.'_

Kain lowered his gaze to their hands. _'There is an image...'_ He felt her intense scrutiny of his face as well as the hesitancy he felt within.

_'Yes. An image of what?'_ she prompted gently, encouragement and care soothing his spirit and heightening his closeness with her.

Kain tenderly caressed the skin of her hands with his thumbs as he held them. _'This image is always colored by a bit of darkness, my lady,'_ he continued carefully, and he felt her smile waver and fall away with the pain of the memory. Kain looked up to meet her gaze, but it had also lowered to an examination of their hands. He quickly offered forward strength and support to cover her slight chill of pain. _'I'm sorry,'_ he offered gently. _'I only ask so that I can take away the pain it gives you. As you took my pain.'_

_'I know, my lord,'_ she said in a slightly choked voice, _'but I did not expect you to traverse so quickly to a point of tenderness for me. How...'_ She finally lifted her gaze to meet his, and her eyes glistened with tears. _'How did you find this tragic memory so quickly?'_

Kain very slightly shook his head. _'I don't know. It seemed to search me out, and now it beckons for me whenever I look at the images from your past.'_ He intensely examined the pained expression within her silver-blue eyes and the tautness of her ethereal beauty... _'Give me this pain, my lady. Please. Don't attempt to carry it yourself.'_

The Oracle smiled up at him, but it seemed weary and pain-filled. Then she stepped close, wrapping her arms around him as she seemed to draw from him strength and renewal. Kain embraced her, eagerly offering whatever she needed.

_'The image you have found is the memory of a previous bonding.'_ Her voice brimmed and overflowed with pain and tears, as did her very self.

Kain stood against the onslaught of anguish and absorbed it into himself, giving her strength and concern and care...

_'He was a soldier, as you are, but of the Red Wings under the command of King Cecil before he was even Paladin. We met here while he quested for a vision of a future. If his duty within the Red Wings went well, he wanted to know what his future destiny could hold and choose accordingly. He planned to have a family and wanted the best for them.'_ She took in a ragged breath and released it slow.

_'It was the first time I had ever wanted to forfeit my future as Oracle. He was a man of deep honor and purpose, and that beckoned to me. We talked for hours of pasts and futures and possibilities, and I felt his desire to bond with me. I questioned him on the emotion and he agreed. After the bonding he had to leave, as he had known of a mission to be had for the Red Wings. He had known that when he arrived at Mt. Ordeals he would have but a short amount of time to determine his possible future. So, he agreed to seek my name and vowed to return at the end of the mission with it.'_

The Oracle choked on a sudden sob, and the intensity of her loss nearly staggered Kain.

_'When he died, I felt as if a portion of me had been forcibly ripped away. I felt as if I would die also, but with the loss and the pain of it. I mourned for weeks and months after, searching through the blackness of the pain to a rediscovery of my future and purpose as the Oracle of Mt. Ordeals...'_ She shook her head slightly against him as she breathed in another ragged breath. _'I never thought to bond again. I never thought I would again feel such a draw on my spirit, or such a pull to share a future. But when I saw my future linked with yours within the vision...'_

She deeply sighed, and the loss and pain drifted within the care and concern and support and strength Kain continued to offer. Her spirit eagerly drank it up, and soon he felt an intensity of care returned to him that was unlike anything ever experienced. It seemed to clarify his very perception of her.

_'I allowed my destiny to be defined by the future you desired,'_ she whispered, _'and I welcome it. I long for it. As I've longed for you.'_

Kain closed his eyes, taking in and releasing a long and deep breath at the revelation and what it did to the strong bond he felt with her. It braided it to an unbreakable strength... _'You're welcome to my future,'_ he whispered gruffly, and he could feel the name he sought tickling the corners of his mind.


	6. Arrivals

‹ 6 › Arrivals 

The Oracle 'stood' beside Kain on the deck of the trading vessel as it approached the dock behind Baron. _'And so you have arrived.'_

She turned her focus on him as he continued to examine the busyness of the dock; the soldiers guarding the entrance to the city; the soldiers keeping watchful eyes on the arriving and departing ships. A surge of welcome rose within Kain as he viewed the city and the bustle and the soldiers... and the castle rising up behind.

"Yes," he whispered beneath his breath. He tightened his hold on the railing and immediately felt her essence cover one of his hands with her warmth. _'It is good to be home,'_ he told her.

_'I am glad for you, Kain,'_ she intoned softly. _'As I am glad to be here to share this with you, if only in spirit.'_

The week on the trading vessel bound for Baron had gone by too fast. They had talked of all things: futures and opinions and plans for a future together. The Oracle had originally been hesitant to do so, but Kain had pressed onward; gathering her opinions and desires for those things that he knew she had dreamed of as a child. Now those images and memories of her past came faster and easier, and her presence and warmth had become a constant form of comfort and care.

But Kain had not yet discovered her name.

Sigh. _'I wish I could stay fully with you,'_ she intoned gently.

Kain slightly nodded. _'As do I, but Seth still has questions and things to learn. I will be fine alone.'_ His lips twitched. _'Though I never feel alone, my lady. Your presence is always a warmth within.'_

She enfolded his hand in the warmth of her essence and gave it a gentle squeeze. _'As is yours, my lord dragoon. A warmth of strength.'_ Then she caressed the hair above his ear and touched his cheek. _'I will be wishing for you,'_ she whispered.

The ship touched into the dock as the Oracle's presence and brightness dimmed. _'Be well, my lady,'_ he called after her.

The Oracle caressed his spirit, and he returned the touch before gathering his gear and proceeding down the plank to the dock. Sailors and soldiers and merchants and commoners jostled about the dock disembarking and loading and greeting. Kain thirstily drank in the bustle and noise. It felt as if each individual welcomed him home. A home he had separated himself from for months, nearly a year, in search of a calm and peace that had only come once he had accepted what his past could teach him.

_'Thank you for your patience and care, my lady. For without you, I would still be searching.'_ He felt her touch within and slightly smiled.

"Lord Kain?"

Kain drew his awareness from within, noticing she still lingered, and focused on a man of middle age with auburn hair and athletic build. The man's face bore scars of battle but held a smile and bright eyes of charcoal.

Kain returned the smile and eagerly clasped the man's forearm and shoulder in greeting. "Ebb! It has been too long since we fought together!"

Ebb, one of the Dragoons of Baron, laughed heartily as he returned Kain's firm grip. "Too true! And here you are, finally returned from your quest to Mt. Ordeals. How does your self fare, sir?"

Kain released the man's forearm and began walking beside him through Baron city toward the castle. "Very well. And victorious."

Ebb enthusiastically nodded, charcoal eyes tinkling. "Good, good," he chortled. "I've heard the Oracle of Mt. Ordeals is a true miracle-worker. It seems it's no lie and no embellishment." Ebb pointed at Kain as a serious expression tightened his features. "She was bonded once to one of His Majesty's Red Wings. Duncan, I think his name was. Poor lad died before they could be married." He clucked his tongue while shaking his head. "Poor lass. I've heard she's been up there for nigh on two decades, since she was but a wee thing no bigger than a bucket."

Kain nodded. "Yes. Her gifts--"

"And what a gift they are!" Ebb interrupted. "Can speak straight into a man's soul." He again clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Miracle worker, that's what I say."

Kain's lips twitched. "I agree, heartily." And he could feel the Oracle's slight laughter at the colorful personality of his friend.

"Are you on your way to the castle?"

Kain nodded. "I need to make arrangements to meet with His and Her Majesty."

"Arrangements? Don't you know? Any soldier of the Guard or Dragoons that sees you is supposed to escort you immediately to the royal chambers."

Kain blinked in surprise as he stared at his friend. "How long has the order been in effect?"

Ebb laughed his hearty chuckle. "Since the day you left, sir."

Kain's spirit resounded with the roar and rumble of comradarie and friendship at the thought and the action. _Cecil... All these months..._ He had never stopped being a loyal and trustworthy friend.

Ebb clapped Kain firmly on the back. "Every day His and Her Majesty ask after you, wanting to know if anyone has heard a message or a snippet of a 'How does he fare?'. No one's been able to give them that, and I'm a little surprised that you didn't leave word, sir, no disrespect intended."

Kain waved it away. "Of course. I should have realized..."

Ebb motioned ahead. "I can't leave my post, I'm in charge of security here on the dock, but you better quick-march on to the castle, sir. They're meeting with diplomats from some country to hell and gone, but I know they'll make special--"

"Thank you, Ebb," Kain said absently, turning away.

Kain strode forward, navigating his way through the crowd to the castle that stood beyond the city gates. The Oracle's presence heightened somewhat beside him. _'My lady...'_ But the emotion of the constant acceptance and concern that his friend had held toward Kain took away all words.

_'I know, my lord. I heard and felt the Truth.'_ Her touch was soft within. _'I am happy for you, Kain. Happy that this friendship you treasured has grown stronger in your absence. This is proof that the vision of your future is indeed a possibility.'_

Captain of the Guard. A royal wedding. Sons holding places of honor within the Dragoons, thereby furthering the honor begun by his father. Kain's chest tightened, and the level of the emotion nearly choked him.

The diplomats were escorted from the room.

King Cecil released a deep breath and leaned back in his throne, his fingers absently tapping a rhythm on the arms of the massive chair as he focused his gaze outside. Queen Rosa noticed his distraction and reached over to cover his nearest hand with hers. Cecil focused on her face and forced a small smile as he covered her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"He will come, my love," she soothed. "Please don't give up hope."

Cecil nodded, releasing another deep breath as his handsome face tightened with concern. "It's been so long, Rosa. I wish..."

Her expression softened. "I know. I wish it as well."

Suddenly there sounded a commotion outside the throne room and a castle guard hurried into the room.

Cecil stood and stepped forward as Rosa rose up to follow behind him. "What is it?"

"Lord Kain!" the guard excitedly reported. "He's returned!"

"Kain!" Cecil smiled wide and pushed forward to hurry into the halls and beyond, Rosa stepping quickly after him.

The guards of the castle entry didn't question Kain's approach. They simply opened the doors and spoke greetings and welcomes that encouraged Kain's feeling of belonging and urged his feet forward to a faster pace. Knights in the hall. Dragoons. Guards. Diplomats. All recognized and greeted Kain with well-wishings, congratulations on a safe return, and more.

"Kain!"

Kain heard and recognized the voice of his childhood friend and looked up. His comrad of arms. The new King of Baron, Cecil, strode toward him with a welcoming expression. Rosa, his Queen, hurried along behind with smiles and tears and laughter of welcome.

Cecil strode up to Kain and firmly embraced him, laughing heartily as he spoke "Kain, my brother, welcome home!" in a voice that reverberated through the halls of the castle.

Kain returned the firm welcome, accepting also Rosa's softer embrace and the tear-filled whisper of "Kain..."

Kain's spirit overflowed with joy and welcome, spilling over onto his cheeks even as he felt the Oracle's tears burn within.

"Amazing!"

"How romantic..."

Kain's lips twitched upward as he took a long draught of wine from the golden mug in his hand. Cecil and Rosa sat across from him in their personal chamber, the fire in the hearth crackling merrily in applause to the tale told of Kain's rescue from the wall of self-torture and the vision of his future as well as the confession of his current quest.

Cecil's expression broke forth in a bright smile. "You went in search of peace and found more. Congratulations, Kain."

"Will you be returning to the lady Oracle immediately?" Rosa asked softly.

Kain set his goblet aside, welcoming the Oracle's presence beside him with a caress and an inward smile toward her. She had sent Seth along on a specific quest as a test. "I don't know," Kain said slowly. "She trains her apprentice, and I don't want to disturb that. I had planned to remain here for a time, to offer my services once again to the protection of the realm."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cecil protested. "There will be time for that once you've discovered her name and returned with her to make her your wife."

Rosa softly giggled. "Cecil, my love, Kain knows best, I'm certain."

Cecil's expression relaxed into a smile. He chuckled. "Of course. I apologize. I suppose the adventure and romance of the tale worked its magic on me."

Kain absently stroked the essence of her hand as it gently rested within his. "Yes. The lady Oracle has that affect."

The Oracle smiled and increased the pressure of her hand in his. _'Kain, might I speak with them?'_

_'Of course.'_ Kain cleared his throat and motioned to Rosa and Cecil. "She would like to speak with you, if you don't mind."

Cecil and Rosa exchanged a surprised glance. Then Cecil leaned forward, intrigued. "She's here?"

"In a sense." Kain motioned beside him. "She stands here."

"Amazing," Cecil whispered.

To Kain's surprise, the Oracle's presence and essence shimmered and then took on a more physical form in front of them.

Cecil stood and bowed, and Rosa curtsied low. "My lady Oracle. It's an honor to finally meet you," Cecil said.

_'Yes,'_ the Oracle said as she accepted their honors with a nod and a graceful curtsy. _'A great honor indeed.'_ She straightened, her hand still holding Kain's. _'I have watched you long, My King. Yours is a great future. One that gives hope to the hopeless and strength to those who have not the courage to move forward.'_

Cecil's ears flushed as he bowed again. "Thank you, my lady Oracle." Rosa reached over and clasped his hand. Cecil sent her a smile and tightened his clasp. Then he focused again on the Oracle as he and Rosa sat. "I'm surprised I didn't meet you also on Mt. Ordeals when I was there seeking my Paladinship. To be truthful, I hadn't heard of your presence on Mt. Ordeals until just recently; being King has its advantages," he added, smiling.

The Oracle's smile and voice were gentle. _'You had no need of my guidance, My King, for your father waited at the summit. Yours was a destined battle which had long burned within you. Therefore...'_ Her smile slightly widened. _'I was not needed, and such a lack of need gives me joy.'_

Cecil chuckled. Then he motioned to Kain. "Well thank you for your great care with him. Name anything and I will see that it's done."

The Oracle smiled. _'I am Oracle, My King. It is my gift to help those who search for a different future.'_ She focused on Rosa. _'It is good to see you again, Rosa.'_

Rosa returned the Oracle's smile. "It is. I've thought of you often, my lady Oracle." She giggled and motioned to Kain. "I wish I knew your name, so that I could tell him."

The Oracle softly laughed. _'Yes. I know. Perhaps that is why the White Order instructs us to keep our names to ourselves?'_

Rosa's eyes twinkled.

The Oracle motioned to Cecil. _'May I tell him of the future I have seen for you?'_

Rosa's cheeks tinged pink, but she slightly nodded. "Of course."

Cecil raised an eyebrow as his focus moved from the Oracle to Rosa. "Future?"

Kain's lips twitched. _'Be kind and gentle, my lady.'_

She caressed his spirit as she spoke. _'Blessings on you in abundance, Just King of Baron.'_ Cecil's ears flushed again as he looked to the Oracle. _'The years of prosperity and growth stretch out like the seas; filled with happiness and joy for your people and those you touch with your generosity and protection. So also, will your house be filled. With honor. With justice. With friendship and with family. The sons of Baron will be honorable and strong, wise with the wisdom of their father and mother the King and Queen. Your daughters will be beautiful and loved. Truth will fall from their lips and grace their table, directing their paths and the paths of their family. Such is the future I see for you. Such is the vision that will be.'_

Cecil sat in his chair in amazed silence.

Rosa softly smiled as she examined his profile. Then she directed his dazed attention to her with a simple tightening of her grip on his hand. "And I'm carrying your first child."

Kain laughed outright. "Congratulations!" he offered.

Cecil mutely nodded, still dazed with the futures and children dancing in his head.

Rosa giggled and then focused again on the Oracle. "Thank you."

_'Thank you for offering your wishes regarding this man of honor. The constancy of your friendship... I could not have felled the wall without it.'_

Cecil pulled himself from the amazement and wonder at that and smiled. "Kain is like a brother, my lady Oracle. I couldn't do less. I would have gone to Mt. Ordeals to help... but I knew he had to fight this battle alone; just as I fought my own inner demons."

Kain shook his head. "I didn't fight the battle alone, Cecil. As the Oracle says, your wishes were constantly there offering strength and a press to move forward."

Cecil's smile widened. "I'm glad it did, Kain, just as I'm glad the Oracle was able to give you the guidance you needed." And understanding twinkled in Cecil's eyes as he caressed Rosa's hand with his thumb. "You weren't alone from day one."

The Oracle caressed Kain's inner self as she spoke to the King. _'I must go, My King. A searching soul needs my care, and my apprentice will soon discover the answer to his quest.'_

Cecil and Rosa both stood. "Thank you for this visit, my lady Oracle. You're welcome back any time."

_'Thank you, My King. Should my future indeed be paired with this man of honor, it would be my gift to act as Oracle to the King.'_

"Of course!" Cecil looked to Rosa, who quickly nodded her agreement. Cecil faced the Oracle again. "And I will send Kain back to you as soon as I can persuade him out the door of the castle."

The Oracle softly laughed and then turned to Kain. _'Do as you feel compelled, my lord dragoon.'_ She touched his cheek with her lips and whispered _'The name will come when it is time to be spoken.'_ Then she straightened, curtsied gracefully to Cecil and Rosa, and disappeared.

Her presence and brightness dimmed, but as usual Kain could still feel her within.

Cecil released a quick breath. "So that is the Oracle of Mt. Ordeals."

Rosa smiled and stepped close to Kain, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Kain, I'm so happy for you."

Kain caressed the presence and absently nodded with a very slight smile.

"Well." Cecil clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Let's celebrate the future and the child and the arrivals with a feast." He pointed to Kain. "Then we'll help you arrange transport back to Mt. Ordeals via the Serpent Road to Mysidia and a fast chocobo thereafter."

Kain stood and bowed low. "Yes, your Majesty."

Cecil laughed and then urged Kain and Rosa forward to the halls and the banquet hall beyond.

Kain heard soft footsteps and turned. Rosa approached his position on one of the higher parapets of Baron castle. Kain had retreated there after dinner in an effort to gather his thoughts and discuss a 'plan' with the Oracle for a questing of her name.

Unfortunately, she was in the midst of an important part of Seth's training and couldn't be with Kain in anything more than a slight tickle of warmth and wistfulness. This particular portion of the apprentice's training would keep her at a distance for nearly a week.

"So this is where you've come to hide." Rosa smiled and came to stand beside Kain. She softly chuckled. "I have never seen Cecil so excited and determined to push his decisions on others. I'm sorry for that, Kain. I suppose it's the fact that you've found happiness after such a long period of pain. He wishes to hurry it along."

Kain slightly smiled as he turned back to a viewing of the city below and outside the castle walls. "It's all right, Rosa. His push for me to return to Mt. Ordeals makes me even more determined to do what is necessary to hurry that return and arrival."

Rosa regarded Kain's profile before leaning also against the stone walls of the parapet. "Are you close to finding the name?" she asked carefully.

Kain gave a slight nod. "I feel it lingering; just outside." He released a quick breath and shook his head. "I don't know where else to go in order to find a path to it. I have spoken with the Oracle of those images and memories I see. I have spoken with her about the future she envisioned for me and what she would want for it..." Kain focused on Rosa's understanding expression. "What else do I need to do, Rosa?"

"What do you normally do on a quest to find something?"

Kain blinked and then smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "You go to those places where the answers would most likely be found," he said, disgusted. "I've been an idiot!"

Rosa laughed as she rested a hand on his arm to draw it away. "No, you haven't, Kain. You've been distracted by the welcome that was to be had here." Rosa gave his arm a squeeze. "I would recommend that you leave tonight, before Cecil can again bombard you with the demand to return to Mt. Ordeals."

Kain smiled and slightly gripped her hand. "Thank you, Rosa. If you distract him, I will gather my gear and leave for the White Order. That seems to be the place most prevelant within her memories."

Rosa nodded, eyes twinkling with adventure. "Travel well and safe, Kain." She kissed him on the cheek. "And if you feel the name begin to whisper, hurry to Mt. Ordeals. I know she will be deeply touched if you speak it to her before you even realize you've found it."

Kain drew back and briefly nodded. "I will. Thank you again."

Rosa gently pushed and directed him away. "Hurry, Kain. A name waits for your arrival."

Kain smiled and turned to stride away, eagerness and adventure tightening his throat as the Oracle's presence brightly burned within.


	7. Sought and Spoken

‹ 7 › Sought and Spoken 

Sara released a long and deep sigh as she stared down upon the forests surrounding Mt. Ordeals. She felt Seth's concerned scrutiny but couldn't offer any assurance that she was anything but lonely. The strength and support of Kain only partially filled the hole caused by their weeks apart. She missed Kain's presence as a bird missed the freedom of flight when injured. She missed Kain's hesitant touch against her face as surely as a woman in love craved the voice of her lover in her ear. The bond had taken, and their distance had only made it stronger...

Seth placed a caring hand on her arm. "He's coming back, my lady."

Sara finally turned her focus to the young man beside her. She smiled. _'Who is coming back, Seth?'_

Seth returned her smile. "Your bonded, my lady. The other portion of your self."

Sara's smile wavered, replaced by surprise. _'How did you know of this, Seth?'_

Seth chuckled. "I saw a vision of you together while on my quest this week."

Sara gathered his hands in hers, an air and brightness of intensity burning in her silver-blue eyes. _'What was the vision, Seth?'_

"A tall man with blonde hair and dressed in the armor of the Guard Captain of Baron leading you up the grand hall of the White Order to the Elder for his blessing and performance of the wedding ceremony." Seth smiled wide. "Everyone in Baron will celebrate the wedding for a week after the ceremony, even when you and the Guard Captain are away on your wedding holiday."

Then Seth leaned toward her, his expression serious as he lowered his voice. "He asked me not to tell you, but he's journeying up the paths of Mt. Ordeals right now to give you a surprise."

Any questions vanished as Sara gasped and turned to hurry down the main path of Mt. Ordeals, her staff clasped tightly in one hand while the other gripped up her white robe to prevent a trip. A smile broke away the tightness and loneliness that had shadowed her face the same instant the hood of her robe fell back away.

Sara giggled and laughed as she sent her self forward in search of him. Her future. Her destiny. The man who held her very soul within his strength.

Kain felt the burning brightness of her search and her laughter as he strode up the paths of Mt. Ordeals. He smiled. _Seth..._ But Kain knew well of... her ability to seek and hear the Truth.

And her name practically burst within to be spoken, hovering behind a thin film and pressing against it even as she pressed and surrounded his spirit with her love and acceptance. Kain took it into himself and returned it as strongly as possible, finally hearing the reality of her laughter in the distance.

His steps hurried just as the name began to break through the film and rise from the waves of care and passion and love and brightness of self-- His eyes focused on hers, those eyes he had seen those months here and away. Those eyes he had seen within the images from her past that had become a part of his quest for her future name.

"Kain!"

And the softness and brokenness of that feminine voice uttering his name broke also the last barrier to usher the final bond fully around his soul and hers. He gathered her into his arms with the whispered "Sara..." and welcomed the completion of self and future as she welcomed him fully within.


End file.
